Entre vuelos y cafés
by Lord Sandman
Summary: Ichimatsu no sabía en que momento sus ojos empezaron a buscar más y más al piloto, lo único que sí sabía era que estaba enamorado de Karamatsu aun si él estaba casado con su copiloto; Osomatsu. [IchiKara Au]


Entre vuelos y cafés.

Hola que tal, soy Ted. ¿Les ha pasado que tienen montones de fics pero aun asi escriben uno mas porque la idea no les deja pensar en nada mas? ¿No? ¿¡Es solo a mi¡? -se protege de las mentadas de madre y piedras-

Bueno es qu de verdad queria escribir sobre esto, pero ya que lo hago desde una tablet supeer lenta y vieja que no acepta mi teclado... posiblemente este muy mal escrito (?) Espero que no.

Dedicada a Sushimatsu. :D

Resumen: s Ichimatsu no sabía en que momento sus ojos empezaron a buscar más y más al piloto, lo único que sí sabía era que estaba enamorado de Karamatsu aun si él estaba casado con su copiloto, Osomatsu. [Ichikara AU]

*IchiKara *JyushiHomu *AtsuTodo *Osochoro *OsoKara.

* * *

 **Primera parte**.

No sabías con exactitud cuando había empezando, pero ahora, mientras habías dejado el café de lado para chocar tus labios contra los suyos era cuando te dabas cuenta.

Cada vez era más frecuente cuando tus ojos lo buscaban para encontrarlo acomodando su cabello hacia atrás antes de regalarte esa brillante y hermosa sonrisa que te hacia sentirte ansioso, cuando tus dedos nerviosos rozaban a propósito con los suyos mientras charlaban de manera amena el no parecía molestarse con eso, las veces en las que dormitaba mientras te veía trabajar Karamatsu se sentaba en tu sillón favorito y te contaba sobre cualquier cosa que pasaba en su vuelo o en sus descansos viajando por el mundo, te dedicabas a escucharlo mas que nada porque su voz te tranquilizaba, tenias que admitir que te encantaba esa mezcla se acentos que tenia a veces producto de haber vivido casi toda su vida viajando desde Inglaterra, Francia y Japón.

Karamatsu te gustaba, te había costado admitirlo pero te volvía loco, te gustaba su voz, su rostro, sus ojos, su estúpida risa, sus malditas manos, inclusive te gustaba su estúpida y ridícula forma de vestir cuando no estaba con n el uniforme de trabajo y más que nada, te gustaban esas traviesas miradas que se alargaban y parecían decirle lo que de verdad deseabas y eso era al propio Karamatsu.

Tal vez él lo sabia, en el mejor y mas fantasioso de los casos tal vez el te correspondía. ¿Por que creías eso Bueno,de unos cuantos cafés hacia acá el se sentaba mas cerca de ti cada vez que conversaban, a penas llegaba eras al primero a quien buscaba para decirte "estoy de regreso, Ichimatsu". Los amistosos apretones de manos formales se convirtieron rápidamente en abrazos cortos que se fueron alargando poco a poco.

A estas alturas ya no era extraño para ti que antes de partir Karamatsu fuese a despedirse de ti con los brazos abiertos, cuando estos momentos llegaban te asegurabas de limpiar perfectamente la grasa en tus manos para no ensuciar su pulcro uniforme azul marino, con cuidado y con una prisa que se te hacia cada vez mas difícil de disimular, lo envolvías entre tus brazos ocultando tu rostro en su cuello aspirando su (ya conocido para ti) perfume, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra el tuyo y sus suaves manos acariciando el cabello de tu nuca con cuidado.

Y te esforzabas demasiado en esos momentos para no arrástralo lejos de todo, te contenias para que tus bajos instintos no salieran a flote por la cercanía de su cuerpo. Cerrando los párpados con fuerza grababas en tu memoria cada aroma, cada sensación, cada cosa que pasaba por tu cabeza cua ndo tenias a Karamatsu entre tus brazos. Tenias que guardar todo aquello por si esa era la ultima vez...

Estabas consciente de los riesgos que tenia su trabajo y una vez que te diste cuenta de tus sentimientos era difícil no entrar en pánico cada vez que el piloto tenia que irse. No podías hacer nada para evitarlo mas que abrazarlo con fuerza y esperar ansioso a que regresara a ti.

"volveré. Ichimatsu" aseguraba el piloto con una encantadora sonrisa. "Entonces sere todo tuyo a penas toque el suelo"

Y todo aquello sonaba perfecto, el volvería y seria tuyo. Solo había un pequeño problema... Al parecer Karamatsu estaba casado con Osomatsu; su copiloto.

* * *

Cuando llegaste a trabajar a ese aeropuerto no tenias ni el remoto pensamiento de que conocerías a un piloto, normalmente estos eran engreídos pretenciosos que se creían lo mejor de la existencia. Ellos nunca hablaban con alguien que no fuese de su "circulo" este circulo incluía a aeromosas, otros pilotos, los controladores de la torre y otras empleadas del aeropuerto. Los que se quedaban fuera eran los guardias, los de limpieza y desce luego los mecánicos.

Poco te importaba ya que en realidad no eras muy sociable.

Las únicas personas con las que podías entablar conversación en ese aeropuerto eran: Choromatsu, un gruñón y extraño hombre que trabajaba en la cabina de control, aunque sus conversaciones no eran del todo largas al menos intercambiaban algunas palabras.

También estaba Todomatsu, alias Totty, alias "Todoko". Un extraño chico que se disfrazaba de chica para trabajar de aeromoza por el simple hecho de que le gustaba el uniforme, o algo así decía.

Había una dulce muchacha que siempre te trataba de manera amable, su nombre era Homura y era la novia de tu amigo. Jyushimatsu, tu mejor amigo y también el responsable de que estuvieras en ese lugar. El amablemente había dado buenas referencias de ti con los altos mandos al hablarles de tu trabajo en la manutención y reparación de los modelos Airbus A-310, Boeing 737, Fokker F28 y el Lockheed L1011. Fue este ultimo el que te hizo ganar el empleo.

La primera semana que empezaste a laborar hubo un gran escandalo cuando un avión Ilyushin Il-86 tuvo que realizar un aterrizaje de emergencia. Bajo las ordenes de un casi neurótico Choromatsu y unos pilotos muy capacitados el avión pudo finalmente tocar tierra despues de estar dando vueltas al rededor del aeropuerto para quemar combustible, a pesar de que fue un vertiginoso descenso gracias a las habilidades en conjunto el avión logro un aterrizaje exitoso, los pasajeros llegaron con bien aunque algunos tuvieron que ser tratados por ataques de pánico, al final por suerte el suceso había terminado sin perdidas humanas pero con el fuselaje y otras partes de avión ligeramente dañado.

Mientras Jyushi y tu trabajaban, el noticiero recordaba en suceso con una entrevista a la pareja de pilotos que habían logrado la "gran hazaña", desde luego no hubo ni mansión de el jefe de control quien había sido la cabeza detrás de el exitoso aterrizaje, al parecer la gente solo tomaba en cuenta a los pilotos.

Miraste unos segundos la pantalla, había un hombre de ojos escarlata hablando de lo genial que lo había hecho y recalcando sus grandiosas habilidades en el vuelo. Antes de regresar tu vista a tus herramientas apareció en pantalla el otro piloto, se veía nervioso y sus ojos azules demostraban un cansancio que los de el otro piloto no. Este segundo piloto no hizo alarde de sus habilidades ni mucho menos, solo dedico una palabras en la entrevista y estas fueron:

"Solo estoy agradecido de que todos se encuentren con bien, hemos sido afortunados..."

Y si iba a decir otra cosa se perdió entre el nuevo parloteo de el capitán.

—El me cae bien. -dijo de pronto Jyushimatsu señalando a la pantalla. Deberías conocerlo, Karamatsu-san es genial.

—No gracias... No quiero que un pretencioso piloto me mire desde arriba. -gruñiste, en tu antiguo trabajo había tenido problemas con un piloto. Como eras el único que no besaba el piso por donde pasaba empezó a tratar de hacertela difícil, decía que eras un inútil para tu trabajo y que hasta un idiota podría hacerlo mejor. Desde luego no dijo nada mas cuando le rompiste su perfecta dentadura de un golpe, aunque eso si te causado el despido.

—Pero, Karamatsu-san no es así. El es amable y atento. Ah, gracias a el fue que me arme de valor para hablar con Homura-san. Es una buena persona. -comentó Jyushi con una gran sonrisa, su cara llena de grasa seguía igual que cuando eran niños, sus sonrisa sincera te hacían querer creer que era verdad. Pero conocias a Jyushi y para el todas las personas eran buenas, incluso tu... y eso era solo su percepción.

* * *

Unas semanas despues el Ilyushin estaba listo para volar de nuevo, observaste como los pilotos subían al avión, fue solo unos segundos en los que pudiste ver al piloto de ojos azules te pareció que inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia ti antes de que las manos de el capitán apretaran sus hombros y lo empujaran dentro de el avión. Parecían ansiosos (al menos uno de ellos).

Cuando "The Preacher" (nombre clave para el avión de los Matsu) regreso al aeropuerto era tu turno de hacer las revisiones solo. Jyushimatsu se estaba tomando unos minutos para darle una calurosa bienvenida a su novia, así que te habías quedado solo escuchando las quejas de Totty el cual hablaba de un hombre de la clase económica que resulto ser bastante rico.

—¡Quiero que sea mi sugar daddy! -lloriqueo del otro lado de la linea, llevaba minutos quejándose de eso. —Pero como iba a sospecharlo, estaba en la clase económica porque... no se, debe ser porque es un idiota.

—Lo unció por lo que te estas quejando es porque dijo que no eras nunca chica linda. -respondiste con desgano alejandote a tu mesa de herramientas, era todo por ese dia al menos.

—¿Tu crees... que soy una chica linda? -pregunto Totty endulzando la voz, ciertamente si no lo hubieras conocido como chico su versión chica te hubiera parecido linda... pero era Todomatsu despues de todo.

—Cuando te veo me dan ganas de sacarme los ojos para no verte mas.

—Muerete, estúpido. -y despues de eso colgó. Por fin tenias un respiro... o eso pensabas.

Mientras dejabas el móvil de regreso en tu mesa escuchaste a alguien acercarse, cuando te giraste pensando que se trataba de Jyushimatsu dibujaste esa extraña mueca que llamabas "sonrisa" mientras que de broma decías.

—Ya puse la bomba en el avión. - La persona se detuvo en seco parpadeando confundido, la llave inglesa que sostenias cayo al suelo provocando un ruido al chocar el metal contra el suelo al darte cuenta de que se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que el piloto de ese avión: Karamatsu Nakamura.

—¿Bomba? -pregunto enarcando una ceja, negaste de inmediato tratando de decir que era una broma pero tus palabras no fuero n mas que balbuceos sin sentido. El piloto sonrio entendiendo el mensaje. —Soy Nakamura Karamatsu.

—Matsuno Ichimatsu. -respondiste rápidamente levantando la llave. El piloto sonrío aun mas amplio estirando la mano hacia ti.

—Un gusto conocerte Matsuno-san llevemonos bien. ¿ok?

Te quedaste viendo su mano unos segundos, Karamatsu al ver que no le dabas la mano hizo un pequeño puchero y se acerco un poco mas. Cuando ibas a darle la mano te diste cuenta que aun estabas lleno de grasa, casi entraste en panico. Buscando rapidamente limpiarte la grasa frotaste tu mano en tu ropa pero el resultado fue peor.

—Uhm yo... -te encogiste de hombros avergonzado. ¿Que debia estar pensando de ti ese hombre que estaba siempre tan perfecto y pulcro?. Sin embargo aun si tu mano seguia llena de grasa el piloto la tomo con ambas manos dando un extraño apreton. —Mucho gusto... -susurraste solo para decir algo. Cuando alejo sus manos no hizo ese molesto gesto de limpiarse la mano como si estuviera contaminada o algo parecido.

Despues de las presentaciones hablaron unos minutos sobre el avion, Karamatsu se sentia aliviado de que las cosas estuvieran bien ahora, despues de ese aterrizaje forzoso se sentia un poco preocupado. Te agradecio fervientemente tus reparaciones y adulo tu trabajo. No sabias como reaccionar ya que nunca nadie te habia agradecido por eso antes. Era tu trabajo asi que no era necesario que te felicitaran, pero tenias que admitir que el que reconocieran tu esfuerzo te llenaba en pecho de una satisfaccion enorme.

—Mm... Matsuno-san. Si tienes algo de tiempo libre ¿te apeteceria tomarun cafe conmigo? Prometo no robarte mucho tiempo.

—Esta bien yo... termine justo ahora.

—Genial, conozco un lugar increible que no esta muy lejos de aqui.

El cafe era un lugar tranquilo, los grandes ventanales dejaban ver el aeropueto a la gran distancia, las mesas tenian pequeños paneles que separaban y les daban su privacidad a cada una.

El cafe era bueno, la compañia de Karamatsu lo era un mas. Lo escuchaste hablar sobre su sueño de ser piloto de carreras aeras y tambien se quejo de que el capitan siempre dormia cuando no deberia. Eso te hacia recordar las ojeras que tenia durante la entrevista cuando lo viste por television.

Una semana despues te pidio que empezaras a llamarlo por su nombre (el ya te llamaba por el tuyo) y de alli en adelante fueron creando lazos poco a poco.

Y asi unos meses despues mientras la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza fuera de los ventanales, en ese lugar que habia sido testigo de conversaciones banales, sueños y cursis palabras, dejaste tu cafe de lado para por fin acercarte y estampar tus labios contra los del piloto. Karamatsu dudo unos segundos antes de separar los labios dando su permiso silencioso para que el beso fuese mas que un simple rose de labios. No desaprovechaste la oportunidad, suave y sin prisa te diste el tiempo para besarlo, para recorrer su boca. Las manos del piloto se sujetaron con fuerza a tu chaquete cuando sus lenguas iniciaron una pequeña danza frotandose y chocando entre si.

Karamatsu tenia sabor a cafe. Adorabas eso. Y aunque no querias alejarte al final lo hiciste, el celular del piloto sonaba sobre la mesa y la pantalla mostraba el nombre de Osomatsu.

El piloto parecia tener la cabeza en otra parte, le too unos segundos dejar de verte para tomar de manera paresurada su telefono. Contesto rapidamente y por lo que dijo sabias que era hora de irse. Pagaste la cuenta y salieron juntos. Lo llevaste hasta su destino en tu auto y aprevechaste la lluvia (y que con ella no habia curiosos por la calle) para darle otra sesion de besos rapidos antes de dejarlo ir.

Al dia siguiente mientras alistabas tus herramientas el capitan de The Preacher parecio en el taller.

—Hola. -te saludo con una gran sonrisa. —Tu debes ser Ichimatsu ¿no?

—¿Que quieres? -preguntaste frunciendo el ceño, ese tipo no te daba buena espina.

—Bueno solo queria conocer a quien esta tratando de quitarme a mi esposo. -se acerco un poco, con las manos en los bolsillos parecia ver todo a su alrededor pero no reparaba en nada en especifico. —Ese eres tu. ¿Verdad?

* * *

¿Que tal?¿ES un buen inicio o es un mal inicio? No respondan plox.

Espero que les guste, tal vez solo tendra dos o tres partes mas asi que...

espero que les guste.

#JyushiHomu

#Besos con sabor a cafe.

#Los Inicios de Osomatsu cornudo.

Saludos.


End file.
